


Hallways (Always)

by glitterandgin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, i'm kind of ashamed of myself for this, it's literally just smut, let's face it it was a long time coming, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just smut in a hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallways (Always)

They’d rushed to one of the uppermost floors of Vigil’s Keep the moment they arrived, ignoring Oghren’s comments and the bemused looks from the servants. Anders groaned as Nathaniel pushed him up against the wall and kissed him with the desperation of a drowning man clutching at a piece of wood. Anders wrapped a leg around Nathaniel’s hips and buried his hands in Nathaniel’s hair, soft and black as a raven’s feathers.

“Take me. Now,” he whispered when they broke apart.

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. “Couldn’t it wait until-”

“Nate,” Anders said, scratching Nathaniel’s scalp just lightly enough to chip away at Nathaniel’s doubts. “Nobody’s on this floor. I have oil in my pack. _Please_.”

Nathaniel kissed Anders again in an answer more affirmative than all the yeses in the world. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Anders pulled him into a kiss, heart beating so loud that he was sure the noise echoed through Vigil’s Keep. When they broke apart, he said, “Oil. Pack. Now.”

Nathaniel bent down and rummaged through Anders’ pack until he’d found the vial. Anders felt like every nerve was on fire; the smallest noise was cacophonous as his senses tuned in to the most minute of details. He wanted to burn this memory into his brain.

Anders pushed his robes up, grateful that he’d decided to forego smallclothes that morning. When Nathaniel had unstoppered the vial, Anders wrapped a leg around his waist once more.

Nathaniel was breathing like he’d just run all the way from Orlais. He poured some oil on his fingers and pushed one into Anders, who gasped not so much at the action as at the fact that it was actually happening.

Nathaniel was two fingers in when they heard a creak emanating from the stairwell down the hall. They froze, Nathaniel’s fingers still inside and Anders’ leg still wrapped around Nathaniel. If Anders thought his heart was racing before, it was nothing compared to now. Every breath he took was shallower than a puddle, and the idea of someone walking down the corridor sent sparks of electricity down his spine. After several motionless seconds, Anders rocked forward onto Nathaniel’s fingers, causing Nathaniel to groan. When it became clear that nobody was coming down the hallway, Nathaniel began moving once again.

Anders pulled Nathaniel in for a kiss so passionate that tiny sparks of electricity danced from Anders’ lips to Nathaniel’s. Nathaniel gasped and ground forward against Anders, who arched his back and smacked his head into the wall. _Well, someone was bound to have heard that. I wonder if they’ll know better than to come check on us._

Ignoring the dull pain in the back of his head, Anders said, “Need you now, Nate.”

“Your head-”

“Did I leave a smear of blood on the wall?”

“No, but-”

“I’m fine. Please, Nate.”

Nathaniel nodded and unlaced his breeches with one hand, letting them drop to the ground and stepping out of them. Anders took a shaky breath at the sight of his lover standing half-naked in the hallway. He’d never complain about their usual bedroom activities, but this was the most exhilarated he’d felt in a long time.

Nathaniel slicked up and pushed in, setting a fast pace borne of passion and the fear of someone stumbling upon them. Despite the urgency of his thrusts, he took the time to push Anders’ hair out of his face and kiss him with a tenderness more fitting for a storybook romance than a tryst in a corridor. Somehow, Anders thought, that combination was more erotic than either one on its own. With a cry muffled by Nathaniel’s lips, Anders came. Nathaniel finished shortly after, tucking yet another stray piece of Anders’ hair out of his face and kissing him once more.

They stood there, panting and half-dressed, until they caught their breath. Anders let his robes fall back into place and smiled in a way that implied he’d fallen in love all over again. With the initial physical need gone, he was left with the emotional equivalent of a warm spring day. He was certain it wouldn’t take much convincing for Nathaniel to join him in an afternoon nap.

Nathaniel said, “I don’t suppose you have a cloth in your pack.”

“There should be something in there.” He yawned. “Maker, I’m exhausted. It’s a good thing we stopped right outside of my room, isn’t it?”

Nathaniel simply rolled his eyes and kissed him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll forgive the fact that the title is a shameless House of Leaves reference; I literally couldn't think of anything else to call it.


End file.
